Dishware is the general term for dishes used in serving and eating food, including plates and bowls. For various reasons, dishware used to feed babies and young children is normally formed of plastic. However, the plastic material used to construct plastic dishware can leach harmful chemicals that can lead or contribute to health and developmental problems in babies and young children. As such, parents of young children are becoming concerned about using plastic dishware for feeding their kids. As a result, some parents use breakable dishes and bowls made from glass, earthenware, or the like, which do not leach harmful chemicals and which do not cause health problems. However, breakable dishes and bowls are dangerous because the easily break forming sharp fragments that can cut children's hands and feet. Accordingly, there is a need to eliminate usage of harmful plastic dishware in favor of safe breakable dishware made of earthenware, glass, and the like, and need to prevent the unnecessary breakage of breakable dishware.